wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 36
Wiadomo było w Rzymie, że cezar chce odwiedzić po drodze Ostię, a raczej największy statek na świecie, który świeżo przywiózł był zboże z Aleksandrii, stamtąd zaś drogą Pobrzeżną uda się do Ancjum. Rozkazy były wydane już kilka dni temu, dlatego od rana przy Porta Ostiensis zbierały się tłumy złożone z miejscowej gawiedzi i wszystkich narodów świata, by oczy nasycić widokiem orszaku cesarskiego, któremu plebs rzymski nigdy nie mógł się dostatecznie napatrzyć. Do Ancjum droga nie była trudna ni daleka, w samym zaś mieście, złożonym z urządzonych wspaniale pałaców i willi, można było znaleźć wszystko, czego wymagała wygoda, a nawet najwyszukańszy ówczesny zbytek. Jednakże cezar miał zwyczaj zabierać ze sobą w drogę wszelkie przedmioty, w których miał upodobanie, począwszy od narzędzi muzycznych i sprzętów domowych, skończywszy na posągach i mozaikach, które układano nawet wówczas, gdy chciał na krótką tylko chwilę zatrzymać się w drodze czy to dla odpoczynku, czy to dla posiłku. Z tego powodu towarzyszyły mu w każdej wycieczce całe zastępy sług, nie licząc oddziałów pretoriańskich i augustianów, z których każdy miewał osobny orszak niewolników. Wczesnym rankiem dnia tego pastuchy z Kampanii, przyodziani w koźle skóry na nogach i z twarzami spieczonymi przez słońce, przepędzili naprzód przez bramę pięćset oślic, aby Poppea nazajutrz po przybyciu do Ancjum mogła mieć swą zwyczajną kąpiel w ich mleku. Gawiedź ze śmiechem i zadowoleniem patrzyła na kołyszące się wśród kłębów kurzu długie uszy stada i z radością słuchała świstu biczów oraz dzikich okrzyków pastuchów. Po przejściu oślic roje pachołków rzuciły się na drogę i oczyściwszy ją starannie, poczęły posypywać kwiatami i igliwiem pinij. W tłumach powtarzano sobie z pewnym uczuciem dumy, że cała droga aż do Ancjum miała być tak przytrząśnięta kwieciem, które zebrano z ogrodów prywatnych z okolicy, a nawet zakupiono za drogie pieniądze od przekupek przy Porta Mugionis. W miarę jak upływały godziny poranku, ciżba zwiększała się z każdą chwilą. Niektórzy poprzyprowadzali całe rodziny, by zaś czas nie wydał się im zbyt długi, rozkładali zapasy żywności na kamieniach przeznaczonych pod nową świątynię Cerery i jedli prandium pod gołym niebem. Gdzieniegdzie potworzyły się gromady, w których rej wodzili bywalcy. Rozprawiano z powodu wyjazdu cesarskiego o jego przyszłych podróżach i o podróżach w ogóle, przy czym majtkowie i wysłużeni żołnierze opowiadali dziwy o krajach, o których zasłyszeli w czasie dalekich wypraw, a w których nie postała dotąd noga rzymska. Mieszczuchowie, którzy nie byli nigdy w życiu dalej jak na Via Appia, słuchali ze zdumieniem o cudach Indyj i Arabii, o archipelagach otaczających Brytanię, gdzie na pewnej wysepce Briarius więził uśpionego Saturna i gdzie mieszkały duchy, o krainach hiperborejskich, o stężałych morzach, o syczeniu i ryku, jaki wydawały wody Oceanu w chwili, gdy zachodzące słońce zanurzało się w topieli. Łatwo znajdowały wiarę wśród hałastry podobne wieści, w które wierzyli tacy nawet ludzie, jak Pliniusz i Tacyt. Mówiono również o owym okręcie, który miał zwiedzić cezar, iż wiezie na dwa lata pszenicy, nie licząc czterystu podróżnych, tyleż załogi i mnóstwa dzikich zwierząt, które miały być użyte w czasie letnich igrzysk. Jednało to ogólną przychylność dla cezara, który nie tylko karmił, ale bawił lud. Gotowano się też na pełne zapału powitanie. Tymczasem ukazał się oddział numidyjskich jeźdźców, należących do wojsk pretoriańskich. Przybrani byli w żółte szaty, czerwone przepaski i wielkie zausznice, rzucające złoty blask na ich czarne twarze. Ostrza ich bambusowych dzid świeciły w słońcu jak płomyki. Po przejściu ich rozpoczął się pochód podobny do procesji. Tłumy cisnęły się, by bliżej przypatrzeć się przejściu, lecz nadeszły oddziały pieszych pretorianów i ustawiwszy się wzdłuż po jednej i drugiej stronie bramy, broniły przystępu do drogi. Szły naprzód wozy wiozące namioty z purpury, czerwone i fioletowe, i namioty z białego jak śnieg byssu przetykanego złotymi nićmi, i kobierce wschodnie, i stoły cytrusowe, i kawałki mozaik, i sprzęty kuchenne, i klatki z ptakami ze Wschodu, Południa i Zachodu, których mózgi lub języki miały iść na stół cesarski, i amfory z winem, i kosze z owocami. Lecz przedmioty, których nie chciano narażać na pogięcie lub potłuczenie na wozach, nieśli piesi niewolnicy. Widziano więc całe setki ludzi niosących naczynia i posążki z miedzi korynckiej; widziano osobnych do waz etruskich, osobnych do greckich, osobnych do naczyń złotych, srebrnych lub wyrobionych ze szkła aleksandryjskiego. Przegradzały ich małe oddziały pretorianów pieszych i konnych, nad każdym zaś niewolniczym zastępem czuwali dozorcy uzbrojeni w bicze, zakończone kawałkami ołowiu i żelaza zamiast trzaskawek. Pochód, złożony z ludzi niosących z uwagą i skupieniem rozmaite przedmioty, wyglądał jak jakaś uroczysta procesja religijna, a podobieństwo stawało się jeszcze wyraźniejsze, gdy poczęły iść narzędzia muzyczne cezara i dworu. Widać tam było harfy, lutnie greckie, lutnie hebrajskie i egipskie, liry, formingi, cytry, piszczałki, długie powyginane bucyny i cymbały. Patrząc na to morze instrumentów, połyskujących w słońcu złotem, brązem, drogimi kamieniami i perłowcem, można by sądzić, że Apollo lub Bachus wybrali się w podróż po świecie. Za czym pojawiły się wspaniałe karruki, pełne skoczków, tancerzy, tancerek malowniczo zgrupowanych, z tyrsami w ręku. Za nimi jechali niewolnicy przeznaczeni nie do posług, lecz do zbytku: więc pacholęta i małe dziewczątka, wybrane z całej Grecji i Azji Mniejszej, długowłose lub z wijącymi się puklami ujętymi w złote siatki, podobne do amorów, o twarzach cudnych, ale całkiem pokrytych grubą warstwą kosmetyku z obawy, by delikatnej ich płci nie opalił wiatr Kampanii. I znów następował pretoriański oddział olbrzymich Sykambrów, brodatych, jasno- i rudowłosych, a błękitnookich. Przed nimi chorążowie, zwani imaginarii, nieśli orły rzymskie, tablice z napisami, posążki bogów germańskich i rzymskich, a wreszcie posążki i popiersia cezara. Spod skór i pancerzy żołnierskich wyglądały ramiona ogorzałe i silne jak machiny wojenne, zdolne władać ciężki bronią, w którą zbrojne były tego rodzaju straże. Ziemia zdawała się uginać pod ich równym, ciężkim krokiem, oni zaś jakby świadomi swej siły, której mogli użyć przeciw samym cezarom, spoglądali wyniośle na czerń uliczną, widocznie zapominając, że wielu z nich przyszło do tego miasta w łańcuchach. Lecz była ich garść nieznaczna, główne bowiem pretoriańskie siły pozostawały w obozach na miejscu, by czuwać nad miastem i trzymać je w ryzach. Gdy przeszli, wiedziono pociągowe tygrysy i lwy Nerona, aby jeśli mu przyjdzie chęć naśladować Dionizosa, było co zaprząc do pochodowych wozów. Prowadzili je Hindusi i Arabowie na stalowych łańcuchach z pętlicą, ale owiniętych tak w kwiaty; że zdawały się z samych kwiatów uwite. Przyswojone przez biegłych bestiariów zwierzęta patrzyły na tłumy swymi zielonymi, jakby sennymi oczyma, czasem zaś wznosząc olbrzymie głowy, wciągały chrapliwie w nozdrza wyziewy ludzkie, oblizując kolczastymi językami paszcze. Szły jeszcze wozy cesarskie i lektyki, większe i mniejsze, złote lub purpurowe, wykładane kością słoniową, perłami lub grające blaskiem klejnotów; za nimi znów mały oddział pretorianów w rzymskich zbrojach złożony z samych italskich żołnierzy-ochotników; znów tłumy wykwintnej służby niewolniczej i chłopiąt, a wreszcie jechał sam cezar, którego zbliżanie się zwiastował z daleka okrzyk tłumów. W ciżbie znajdował się i Piotr Apostoł, który raz w życiu chciał ujrzeć cezara. Towarzyszyła mu Ligia, mając twarz ukrytą pod gęstą zasłoną, i Ursus, którego siła stanowiła najpewniejszą dla dziewczyny opiekę pośród niesfornych i rozpasanych tłumów. Lig wziął w ręce jeden z głazów przeznaczonych pod budowę świątyni i przyniósł go Apostołowi, aby ten, wstąpiwszy na niego, mógł lepiej widzieć od innych. Ciżba poczęła z początku szemrać, gdyż Ursus rozsuwał ją jak statek rozsuwa fale, gdy jednak sam jeden podniósł kamień, którego czterech najtęższych z ludu mocarzy nie zdołałoby poruszyć, szemranie zmieniło się w podziw i okrzyki: "Macte!", odezwały się naokoło. Lecz tymczasem nadjechał cezar. Siedział na wozie mającym kształt namiotu, ciągnionym przez sześć białych idumejskich ogierów, podkutych złotem. Wóz miał kształt namiotu z otwartymi umyślnie bokami, tak aby tłumy mogły cezara widzieć. Mogło się tam pomieścić kilka osób, lecz Nero chcąc, by uwaga skupiała się wyłącznie na nim, jechał przez miasto sam, mając u nóg tylko dwóch karzełków-wyrodków. Przybrany był w białą tunikę i w ametystową togę, która rzucała sinawy blask na jego oblicze. Na głowie miał laurowy wieniec. Od czasu wyjazdu do Neapolis utył znacznie. Twarz mu się rozlała; pod dolną szczęką zwieszał się podwójny podbródek, przez co usta jego, zawsze zbyt blisko nosa położone, teraz zdawały się być wycięte tuż pod nozdrzami. Grubą szyję osłaniał, jak zwykle, chustką jedwabną, którą poprawiał co chwila ręką białą i tłustą, porośniętą na przegubie rudawym włosem tworzącym jakby krwawe plamy, którego nie pozwolił wyrywać sobie epilatorom, gdyż mu powiedziano, że sprowadza to drżenie palców i przeszkadza w grze na lutni. Bezdenna próżność malowała się, jak zawsze, na jego twarzy, w połączeniu ze zmęczeniem i nudą. W ogóle była to twarz zarazem straszna i błazeńska. Jadąc obracał głowę na obie strony, przymrużając chwilami oczy i nasłuchując bacznie, jak go witają. Witała go burza oklasków i okrzyki: "Witaj, boski! Cezarze, imperatorze, witaj, zwycięski! Witaj, niezrównany - synu Apollina, Apollinie!" Słuchając tych słów uśmiechał się, lecz chwilami przelatywała mu po twarzy jakby chmura, tłum bowiem rzymski był szyderczy i zaufany w liczbę pozwalał sobie na drwiące docinki nawet względem wielkich tryumfatorów, takich, których istotnie kochał i szanował. Wszakże wiadomo było, że niegdyś krzyczano przy wjeździe Juliusza Cezara do Rzymu: "Obywatele, pochowajcie żony, bo wjeżdża urwis z łysiną!" Lecz potworna miłość własna Nerona nie znosiła najmniejszych przygan ni docinków, tymczasem w tłumie wśród okrzyków pochwalnych odzywały się wołania: "Miedzianobrody!... Miedzianobrody! Dokąd wieziesz swą płomienną brodę? Czy boisz się, by Rzym od niej nie spłonął?" I ci, którzy tak wołali, nie wiedzieli, że żart ich kryje w sobie straszliwe proroctwo. Cezara niezbyt zresztą gniewały podobne głosy, tym bardziej że brody nie nosił, albowiem dawniej jeszcze ofiarował ją w złotej puszce Jowiszowi Kapitolińskiemu. Lecz inni ukryci za stosami głazów i przy zrębie świątyni, krzyczeli: "Matricida! Nero! Orestes! Alkmeon!", a inni: "Gdzie Oktawia?" "Oddaj purpurę!" - na jadącą zaś tuż za nim Poppeę wołano: "Flava coma!" - którą to nazwą oznaczano ulicznice. Muzykalne ucho Nerona chwytało i takie okrzyki, a wówczas podnosił palcami do oka swój wypolerowany szmaragd, jakby chcąc zobaczyć i zapamiętać tych, którzy je wydali. W ten sposób wzrok jego zatrzymał się na stojącym na kamieniu Apostole. Przez chwilę dwaj ci ludzie patrzyli na siebie, nikomu zaś ni z tego świetnego orszaku, ni z tych nieprzeliczonych tłumów nie przyszło na myśl, że spoglądają na siebie w tej minucie dwaj władcy ziemi, z których jeden minie wkrótce jak krwawy sen, drugi zaś, ów starzec przybrany w prostaczą lacernę, obejmie w wieczyste posiadanie świat i miasto. Tymczasem cezar przejechał, a tuż za nim ośmiu Afrów przeniosło wspaniałą lektykę, w której siedziała znienawidzona przez lud Poppea. Przybrana, jak i Nero, w szatę ametystowej barwy, z grubym pokładem kosmetyków na twarzy, nieruchoma, zamyślona i obojętna, wyglądała jak jakieś bóstwo zarazem piękne i złe, które niesiono jak na procesji. Ciągnął w jej ślady znów cały dwór męskiej i żeńskiej służby oraz szeregi wozów z przyborami do wygód i stroju. Słońce dobrze już schodziło z południa, gdy zaczął się przejazd augustianów - korowód świetny, migotliwy, mieniący się jak wąż i nieskończony. Leniwy Petroniusz, życzliwie witany przez tłumy, kazał się wraz ze swoją do bogini podobną niewolnicą nieść w lektyce. Tygellinus jechał w karruce ciągniętej przez małe koniki przybrane w białe i purpurowe pióra. Widziano go, jak wstawał z wozu i wyciągając szyję wypatrywał, rychło mu li cezar da znak, żeby się do niego przesiadł. Spośród innych tłumy witały oklaskami Licynianusa Pizona, śmiechem Witeliusza, gwizdaniem Watyniusza. Względem Licyniusza i Lekaniusza, konsulów, zachowywano się obojętnie, lecz Tuliusz Senecjo, którego lubiono nie wiadomo za co, równie jak i Westynus, zyskali poklask tłuszczy. Dwór był nieprzeliczony. Zdawało się, że wszystko, co jest bogatsze i świetniejsze lub znakomite w Rzymie, emigruje do Ancjum. Nero nigdy nie podróżował inaczej, jak w tysiąc wozów, zastęp zaś towarzyszących mu prawie zawsze przenosił liczbę żołnierzy w legii. Pokazywano więc sobie i Domicjusza Afra, i zgrzybiałego Lucjusza Saturnina; widziano Wespazjana, który nie był jeszcze wyciągnął na swą wyprawę do Judei, z której wrócił dopiero po koronę cesarską, i jego synów, i młodego Nerwę, i Lukana, i Anniusza Gallona, i Kwintianusa, i mnóstwo kobiet znanych z bogactw, piękności, zbytku i rozpusty. Oczy tłuszczy przenosiły się ze znajomych twarzy na uprzęże, wozy, konie, dziwaczne stroje służby, złożonej ze wszystkich narodów świata. W tej powodzi przepychu i wielkości nie wiadomo było, na co patrzeć, i nie tylko oczy, ale i myśl olśniewała od tych blasków złotych, od tych barw purpury i fioletu, od migotania drogich kamieni, od połysków bisiorów, perłowca, kości słoniowej. Zdawało się, że same promienie słoneczne rozpraszają się w tej świetnej topieli. A choć wśród tłuszczy nie brakło nędzarzy z zaklęśniętymi brzuchami i głodem w oczach, przecie widok ów zapalał ich nie tylko chęcią użycia i zazdrością, ale napełniał zarazem rozkoszą i dumą, dając poczucie tej mocy i niepożytości Rzymu, na którą się składał i przed którą klęczał świat. Jakoż w świecie całym nie było nikogo, kto by śmiał mniemać, że ta potęga nie przetrwa wszystkich wieków, nie przeżyje wszystkich narodów i że coś może jej na ziemi się oprzeć. Winicjusz jadąc na końcu orszaku, na widok Apostoła i Ligii, której nie spodziewał się widzieć, wyskoczył z wozu i powitawszy ich z rozpromienioną twarzą, począł mówić przyśpieszonym głosem jak człowiek, który nie ma czasu do stracenia: - Przyszłaś? Nie wiem, jak ci mam dziękować, o Ligio!... Bóg nie mógł mi zesłać lepszej wróżby. Pozdrawiam cię jeszcze, żegnając, ale nie żegnam na długo. Po drodze rozstawię konie partyjskie i w każdy dzień wolny będę przy tobie, póki powrotu sobie nie wyproszę. Bądź zdrowa! - Bądź zdrów, Marku - odrzekła Ligia i potem dodała ciszej - Niech cię Chrystus prowadzi i otworzy ci duszę na słowa Pawła. On zaś ucieszył się w sercu, iż chodzi jej o to, by prędko został chrześcijaninem, więc odpowiedział: - Ocelle mi! Niech się tak stanie, jak mówisz. Paweł woli jechać między mymi ludźmi, ale jest ze mną i będzie mi mistrzem i towarzyszem... Uchyl zasłony, radości moja, abym cię jeszcze ujrzał przed drogą. Czemu się tak zakryłaś? Ona podniosła ręką zasłonę i ukazała mu swą jasną twarz i cudne śmiejące się oczy, pytając: - To źle? I uśmiech jej miał w sobie trochę dziewczęcej przekory, lecz Winicjusz, patrząc na nią z uniesieniem, odpowiedział: - Źle dla oczu moich, które niechby do śmierci patrzyły na ciebie jedną. Po czym zwrócił się do Ursusa i rzekł: - Ursusie, pilnuj jej jak źrenicy oka, bo to nie tylko twoja, lecz i moja - domina! To powiedziawszy chwycił jej rękę i przycisnął do niej usta ku wielkiemu zdumieniu gawiedzi, która nie mogła zrozumieć oznaki takiej czci ze strony świetnego augustianina dla dziewczyny przybranej w proste, niemal niewolnicze szaty. - Bądź zdrowa... Po czym oddalił się prędko, gdyż cały orszak cezariański posunął się był znacznie naprzód. Apostoł Piotr przeżegnał go nieznacznym znakiem krzyża, zaś dobry Ursus począł go zaraz wysławiać, rad, że młoda pani słucha chciwie i patrzy na niego z wdzięcznością. Orszak oddalał się i przesłaniał kłębami złotej kurzawy, lecz oni patrzyli jeszcze długo w ślad za nim, póki nie zbliżył się do nich Demas młynarz, ten sam, u którego pracował nocami Ursus. Ów ucałowawszy rękę Apostoła począł go prosić, by wstąpili do niego na posiłek, mówiąc, że dom jego jest blisko Emporium, oni zaś muszą być głodni i zmęczeni spędziwszy większą część dnia przy bramie. Poszli więc razem i odpocząwszy, i posiliwszy się w jego domu, pod wieczór dopiero wracali na Zatybrze. Mając zamiar przejść rzekę przez most Emiliusza, szli przez Clivus Publicus, idący środkiem wzgórza Awentyńskiego między świątyniami Diany i Merkurego. Apostoł Piotr patrzył z wyżyny na otaczające go i na dalsze, ginące w oddaleniu gmachy i pogrążywszy się w milczeniu, rozmyślał nad ogromem i władzą tego miasta, do którego przyszedł opowiadać słowo Boże. Dotychczas widywał on panowanie rzymskie i legiony w różnych krajach, po których wędrował, lecz były to jakby pojedyncze członki tej siły, której uosobienie w postaci cezara ujrzał dziś po raz pierwszy. To miasto niezmierne, drapieżne i chciwe, a zarazem wyuzdane, zgniłe do szpiku kości, a zarazem niewzruszone w swej nadludzkiej mocy, ten cezar, bratobójca, matkobójca i żonobójca, za którym wlókł się nie mniejszy od jego dworu orszak krwawych mar; ten rozpustnik i błazen, a zarazem pan trzydziestu legij, a przez nie ziemi całej; ci dworzanie, pokryci złotem i szkarłatem, niepewni jutra, a zarazem władniejsi od królów - wszystko to razem wzięte wydało mu się jakimś piekielnym królestwem zła i nieprawości. I zadziwił się w sercu prostaczym, jak Bóg może dawać tak niepojętą wszechmoc szatanowi i jak może oddawać mu ziemię, by ją miesił, przewracał, deptał, wyciskał łzy i krew; wichrzył jak wicher, burzył jak burza, palił jak płomień. A od tych myśli zatrwożyło się jego apostolskie serce i począł mówić w duchu do Mistrza: "Panie, co pocznę wobec tego miasta, do którego mnie posłałeś? Jego są morza i lądy, jego zwierz na ziemi i twór wodny, jego są inne królestwa i grody, i trzydzieści legij, które ich strzegą, a jam, Panie, rybak z jeziora! Co pocznę? I jakoż jego złość przezwyciężę?" Tak mówiąc wznosił swą siwą, drżącą głowę ku niebu, modląc się i wołając z głębi serca do swego Boskiego Mistrza, pełen smutku i trwogi. A wtem modlitwę przerwał mu głos Ligii, która rzekła: - Miasto całe jak w ogniu... Rzeczywiście słońce zachodziło dnia tego dziwnie. Ogromna jego tarcza zasunęła się już do połowy za Janikulskie wzgórze, cały zaś przestwór nieba napełnił się czerwonym blaskiem. Z miejsca, na którym stali, wzrok ich obejmował znaczne przestrzenie. Nieco na prawo widzieli wydłużone mury Circus Maximus, nad nim piętrzące się pałace Palatynu, a wprost przed sobą, za Forum Boarium i Velabrum, szczyt Kapitolu ze świątynią Jowisza. Ale mury, kolumny i szczyty świątyń były jakby zanurzone w ów blask złoty i purpurowy. Widne z dala części rzeki płynęły jakby krwią i w miarę jak słońce zasuwało się coraz bardziej za wzgórze, blask czynił się coraz czerwieńszy, coraz do łuny pożaru podobniejszy, i wzmagał się, rozszerzał, aż wreszcie objął siedem wzgórz, z których zdawał się spływać na całą okolicę. - Miasto całe jak w ogniu - powtórzyła Ligia. A Piotr przysłonił oczy ręką i rzekł: - Gniew Boży jest nad nim. góra strony Quo vadis 36